Like Clockwork
by CecilyAurora
Summary: It was like clockwork. Every Friday for the past couple of months they'd find themselves doing the same exact thing. Brucas. ONE-SHOT


**Summary:** It was like clockwork. Every Friday for the past couple of months they'd find themselves doing the same exact thing. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. The idea came from a country song called Clockwork by Easton Corbin.

**This is a short little one-shot that hit me after hearing this song for the first time today. Listen to the song, it's sad. I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Like Clockwork**

Lucas sighed leaning his back against the headboard. His homework will wait till another night. Pushing his laptop away from his body, he closed it letting his attention go back to the basketball game playing on the small television that hung on the opposite wall.

Same thing happened every weekend; friends going to parties, ones that he had no drive to go too. He hated them, hated them with a passion. Bad things always happened to him at those parties.

But to others, he hated her and she hated him.

He has been waiting patiently. The clock under his television read in red font 10:47. She would show up soon, he knew that. It was the one night that his mother is never home. She knew this. His mom worked late and then headed over to Keith's for the night.

Lucas didn't mind. He had freedom these nights that most teenagers would dream to have.

With another sigh he looked at his phone waiting for her call. It came around the same time every Friday. Soon he'd receive that phone call. He knew it.

It was like clockwork. Every Friday for the past couple of months they'd find themselves doing the same exact thing.

Her showing up drunk, and him using that to get what he wants, what he needs. This little dance worked for so long.

Till he started letting his emotions take over. Emotions took over for him, ones he pushed deep down trying not to ruin whatever they had going. If it was to come down to not doing this because his emotions came out, and never ever telling her about his feelings again he'd pick the later.

"Just stop it, Lucas!" He mumbled to himself, grabbing his head in his hand before his rubbed his temple. "She'll be here. I know it."

Just like that his cell phone rang.

_Pretty Girl_

His phone read that and he quickly got out of his bed, clearing it off quickly before answering.

"Hello?"

"_I'm here." _Her voice was raspy and her words were mumbled.

She was drinking, he could tell. Drinking became her friend, her best friend. Her real best friend? He ruined that. Crappy? Horrible? Upset? Yeah those were emotions he felt through the whole situation. Did he really want to sleep with her best friend while they were dating? No. No way if he was sober would he do that, but he did it and now has to live with it.

He sighed, glancing around his room making sure every thing was in place and nothing too embarrassing was out in the open for a drunk-who-thinks-she's-amazingly-funny-and-should-be-a-comedian Brooke. Everything was in place, he opened the door that lead outside from his bedroom. Why'd his mom allow him to have a room with a bedroom door that leads outdoors was beyond him.

"You take forever." She was the one sighing now. Her voice raspy as can be sent chills down his spine. "All you gotta do is open the door."

"Hello to you too." Lucas rolled his eyes. He knew this anger is what got them off. The built up tension, either sexual or pain, or even a mixture of both together cause the friction that they both needed. "See you couldn't handle a Friday without a bottle."

"See you can't handle a Friday without being an ass." Brooke complained. Her bangs were becoming long again, long enough to cover her eyes. To look up at Lucas, she moved her hand, shoving them to the side. The pain in her eyes, he saw it. It was what he caused.

"If I was an ass, you don't need to keep showing up when you know I'm alone, Brooke." Pointing out the obvious, Lucas got the look of death from Brooke. A look a lion would give if it were about to attack it's pray. Brooke was going to attack Lucas; he was just waiting for it.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave."

The moment of silence felt like a lifetime for the two. Brooke patiently waiting for the past two seconds before turning on her heals to head out of the door she just walked into.

Every weekend they had this same fight. Usually curse words were thrown at each other.

Neither one knew if the fighting lead up to the passion that soon follows when they became too tired to fight anymore. Make up sex while they are still angry. No making up was really done just fucking, plan and simple, fucking.

"Don't, Brooke." He grabbed her arm, stopping her moves. She tried hard shaking his hand off, but he was stronger than she was.

Without responding with words, Brooke pounced. Her lips met his in a fit of passion. Soon enough his tongue was brushing against her lips for access. She gave in and there tongues went into battle for control. That's what this was about. Control.

Breaking away for the need of oxygen, they rested their foreheads against each other and paused. There was always a pause before it started up. Lucas silently making sure this is what Brooke wants to do, that she is completely positive. If he didn't pause now, in mere seconds he wouldn't be able to stop. Her body was a magnet, pulling him closer for more, pulling him till there was no space in between, just skin-to-skin.

Brooke broke the silence and practically ripped the shirt off of Lucas. In shock, Lucas froze as the buttons flew around them. Neither one cared right now; skin-to-skin is how they wanted to be.

Stumbling around, they miraculously made it to the bed without falling over. Being a game of control, both fought to be on top. Soon enough Brooke won.

Discarding her shirt somewhere on their stumble, she was left in a black lace bra, one that he has taken off of her many times before, and a short skirt that leaves barely anything covered. Gridding her hips, she smirked hoping he'd pick on to that little clue.

She was nude under the skirt. Lucas really thought she was trying to kill him. She must have either gone to the party like that or decided to spice things up before walking to the door.

"You trying to make me cum right now?" In a hasty breath Lucas spoke. He needed a quick little breather. Her hips continued in the motions they started in. He couldn't get Brooke to stop. "Ah, fuck it." In a quick motion, he was on top of her, taking full control.

"Too much fun for little Lukey?" Brooke teased batting her eyelashes.

With a little "umph" Brooke got the response she need. He began attacking her neck with wet kisses, knowing that the possibility of her getting a hickey was very high. A little pay back for her prior acts if he needed a reason for it.

"No hickeys!" She tried gaining her breath.

"Zip it." He mumbled. The vibrations went through her body and she pushed her hips up for indication of what she really needs.

Her neck, her boobs, her stomach all got the kisses that her lips and other places needed. Lucas let out a small laugh at her struggling for some self-control.

He took his time to unhook her bra and for him to loose his pajama pants and boxers before emotions were lost besides the need to more.

One push in they both were in ecstasy.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"That was good. I've had better." Brooke's teasing bitchy attitude came back in full fletch. It was either that she sobered up some or that she was get exhausted. They went for two rounds. Two rounds of rough animalistic sex that left marks and nicks on both their bodies as proof to remember this.

"Then don't come back." He fired back. Her comments were getting to him. He was going to be pushed over the edge of no return. The emotions building up from inside were going to all come firing out at one shot.

"Maybe I won't this time." She mumbled sitting up before slowly walking around for her discarded clothes. With her skirt still on, something Lucas made her keep on for the hell of it or it was just too much effort to take off when he was not thinking with the brain in his skull, she pushed it down for some privacy.

Brooke was always battling in her mind about how she looked when she was drunk/tipsy. The amount of make applied to go out on a Friday was past her normal amount. Throwing her shirt on rapidly, she slipped on her shoes and was about to make an exit for the door. She got what she wanted, and now she wanted to leave.

"Brooke, maybe we can figure what this whole thing is?"

"There's nothing to figure out, Lucas. It's sex just plain sex. Nothing more than that, trust me." She rolled her eyes at his comment. Why does he have to be those one in a million high school guys that are devoted to their emotions? The ones that look at them as a guidance to make the right decision. "Don't expect more."

This wasn't about making the right decision. It wasn't about anything but a release.

"Its been three months and yet every Friday you show up here knowing that I'm alone, usually drunk off your ass. How the fuck do you even get here?" He didn't live near anyone who would want to show off their small house to the elite class members of Tree Hill High School society.

"Walking. It does a lot." She stared at him, trying to figure out were he was going with this. "Don't turn all girly on me Lucas. You couldn't keep it in your pants for a relationship, so now you get the fun without it."

"So basically you're being a slut because I messed up?"

She stared at him in astonished that he just called her that. "You know what, Luke? I'm done. Abso-fucking-lutely done. We" pointing between the two of them, "are done. This thing is done. Don't wait for me ever again."

"Brooke, I didn't fucking mean it like that. I'm just labeling you like you labeled yourself. Get your self-respect back cause, you're not the normal Brooke Davis everyone knows."

"People change when things shatter their lives Lucas. I'm not always going to be some bubbly cheerleader." Sighing Brooke paused for a second to gain her thoughts through her tipsy behaviors.

"I didn't mean it." Whispering ever so lightly, Lucas looked down at her. His sorrow was written all over his face.

Walking slowly, he did the one thing he knew use to fix everything. His lips pressed to her in a soft, but passionate kiss. Brooke pushed him away, completely stunned at what he just did. She set barriers so this would never happen again. She protected her heart like cannons set up to protect forts. Nothing was getting passed those barriers.

"What was that for?" Brooke gained her thoughts. The kiss, she enjoyed. She use to melt inside every time his lips found hers. She use to think that the spark was always going to be there gluing them together. The spark was still there, but the pain from their whole mess still outweighed it.

"I want to make whatever this is, something. I know I fucked up, Brooke. I fucked up big time. I need to make it better."

"Why?" She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but tears were starting to collect in her eyes and fall on to her cheeks. "Why now? You couldn't just leave things how they were?"

"Why would I? Sex is more important now? Is that what this whole thing is."

"I...I can't fucking do this, Lucas. I can't! This is better than nothing." She left, running right out the door. Her shoes gathered in her hands and she sprinted to her trusty blue Buggy.

Lucas stood by the doorway, watching her in her car. His heart was breaking inside. Lucas hoped that this whole mess would work out in the way he wanted too, them back to being Boyfriend and Pretty Girl, Cheery and Broody.

He held hope though. Next weekend would come around and she will be here.

They fought during this weekly event tons of times. His hope was that just like clockwork she'd call him next Friday and they'd continue to do whatever the fuck they were doing.

He didn't care anymore. Sex with Brooke was better than nothing.

His hope was still there, till next weekend.


End file.
